


Love Me to Find Out

by Sunshineshipper



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, possibly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2018-11-23 05:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineshipper/pseuds/Sunshineshipper
Summary: Fiona wasn't good at expressing her feelings. Rhys was certain that she already knew his. Both were in for a major surprise.





	1. Drinking to Hide

“Dammit,” Fiona fiddled with the sleeves of her shirt, counting out every stain she’d find- so far there was a few alcohol ones from the night, one or two blood ones because it's been awhile since she’d actually washed it- and she tried to pretend her focus wasn't constantly on Rhys who had left her at their booth to basically go flirt with her sister. Not that she really cared. She ignored the disgusted feeling that washed over her when she would hear Sasha giggle or when Rhys would push his elbows against the counter close enough to Sasha to make everyone in the room uncomfortable and of course her eyes would wander over there just in time to catch Rhys’ hand resting on her shoulder.

She snaps back until her focus is completely, at least partially, on the brownish color of whatever drink Rhys had ordered her. She hadn't even bothered drinking it before now, but then she pictured Rhys’ stupid eyes and the twinkle they usually have when he smirks and out of nowhere, her hand is wrapped around the glass. Every sip burns going down.

‘It's on me tonight,’ he stated as he walked into the front door of August’s bar. She expected him to be working late, so seeing him was a shock. Then, he sit down and without another word just winks at her. It never fails that she's caught up deciphering the different colors of his eyes. There's brown with little flakes of green, every one of them looks like a new shade of the color. Then, there's the solid gold one that she honestly prefers over the ugly blue colored one. That was a fact that she’d rather die than say, especially to him. Usually she would say how ugly they are no matter what color and scoff before walking away just in time for the fluttering of her heart to begin. But she was certain that he was too oblivious to it because this is Rhys she's talking about and he was about as clueless as the skags roaming around.

Now she’s sitting against the too-torn-to-be-comfortable booth seat waiting for Rhys to get another drink. She's beginning to think the drink is long forgotten given the fact that he was supposed to order it ten minutes ago and so far the only thing he’s done is flirt with her sister.

‘You don't know that they're flirting.’

What else were you supposed to call it when he’s smirking? God, she hated that smile. The way his lips twist up when he’s thought up a clever plan or finally figured something out. The toothy one where she said a stupid joke or pun and he just can't help but laugh- it's contagious really. And she definitely hates when he’s being overly sweet, that smile is always followed by a compliment toward her.

‘You really know what you're talking about, Fi?’

‘I need your help because you’re the smartest person I know.’

“Do you know you bite your lip when you're focused?”

The last one came from the man himself who was suddenly hovering over her, two drinks in his hand and a look of curiosity.

“How often do you stare at my mouth?”

“Enough,” he says it in a way that's meant to be flirtatious. She can tell. She opens her mouth to say something, but not trusting herself, quickly shut it. Instead, she took one glass from his hands and gulped down almost half the drink.

 

“You're either extremely thirsty or so bored that you want to be drunk.”

“It can be both,” she says with a mouthful of drink. She swallows while watching him take the seat across from her. His own drink is gripped tightly in his palm. She waits for him to sip from it before speaking, “Took you awhile to get back here.”

At first, he looks guilty. As if she accused him of a serious crime and maybe she was. Not like she really cared about what he did. Especially not when it involved her sister, the person she was sure he was harboring feelings for. Then, his expression melts into comical. 

“I was just catching up with Sasha. It's been some time since I've seen her. I think most of my time is spent working. If it's not work it's-”

“Picking out more ugly ties to wear?” she reaches over to flick at the current one he was wearing- a solid burgundy one that really stood out with his solid black tuxedo. She offered to let him take the tie off, said it would be more comfortable since he’s not at work. He just grinned and made the ridiculous comment that she had to admit he looked pretty damn handsome in it.

“-With you,” it's clearly gotten to her by the way she forces her stare to the wall behind him. One time this week she visited his office. Just to see why he had cooped himself in Atlas away from everyone.

‘Too much work,’ was his excuse and she believed him. It was hard to start a company over from scratch. Twice as much if the entire planet hates you and the business you run. So, she asked if there was anything she could do to help. At first, he just kept an eye on her as he typed away at his computer as she patiently waited for a response. Until finally he offered to buy her lunch. Which she accepted. Whatever it was had to be better than what she could find.

Lunch at the office turned into going back to his apartment for a drink. Drinks turned into phone calls late at night. And it all led to plans every day for the past two weeks.

Guilt finally sunk in, “I didn't mean to take up so much of your time.”

“What? No, no, no. I enjoy spending time with you. I-It’s been…” he’s stuttering. She honestly can't remember the last time she'd heard him stutter. It was cute, the way his hand gestured doubled while he tried to figure out his words.

‘What are you saying?’

“I just miss Sasha, you know?"

It was the sudden drop of her heart that made her body go numb. The thought of any kind of emotions of his toward Sasha frustrated her with no logical reason to it.

The rest of her drink is gone in an instant, “I think I’m going to need ten more of these.”

“Are you okay?” his hand rests against hers, one eyebrow is raised, his lips hang open after finishing the sentence, and she wants to run. That'll just lead to a conversation she isn't prepared for.

She does the next best thing.

“You wanna go to your apartment?”


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing she notices about Rhys’ apartment is how mismatched it is compared to the rest of the Pandoran world. No trace of rust on anything, it's instead replaced with dark colors paired of with grey. He has pictures- artwork hanging on just about every wall.

There's a couch rested in the middle of what she assumes to be his living room and attached to it is an entrance leading toward his kitchen. She knows because there's a cabinet with various alcohols that don't appear to have been touched since they were set in there.

Purple Skag is her guess at why.

There's no dirt that litters the floor. There's a single carpet underneath the couch while the rest of the floor is a dark colored hardwood.

She's out of place here.

Then, the second thing she notices is how she actually prefers is small little world here. Yeah, she's sure if she walks over to his window she'll have a full view of the chaotic lifestyle; but for now, she's part of this.

“Do you want anything?” his voice breaks her out of her trance and she swings around to watch as he hangs up his tuxedo coat on the rack, “I'm actually a pretty great cook if you're hungry.”

She wants to make a witty comment about how she doesn't want to die tonight or about how she'd rather eat the next roadkill she sees, but she awkwardly shakes her head before sitting on the corner of his couch. His eyebrow furrows because why wouldn't he be confused about her behavior?

So, she pats the spot next to her. Immediately, he's next to her bumping awkwardly against her knee, but neither scoot away.

“I have to ask,” he clears his throat, “What's the issue with me and Sasha? I mean, at first I just thought it was because she's your sister, but now it seems… a-am I misreading the situation here?”

She glares at his eyes again and it's a childish expression he's giving her. Almost like he stole another kid's toy and is being scolded for it. What exactly is she feeling for this man? Currently, annoyance. But why? Because of Sasha? Because of an innocent conversation? Or is it all just a build up to the actual problem?

She has a thing for this clueless man?

She sighs, bites her lip, and drops her attention down to her shoes, “It's… Well, it's not entirely false, okay?”

“Okay, uh… t-tell me more. That is, if you want.

“I don't, but the thing is I hate you,” the statement hurts him and she can tell by how he slouches against the couch, “Not you specifically. Company men who care about nothing but themselves and making money. And for a long time, even after everything we went through, I thought you were one of those assholes. Yet here I am, in the apartment of a man who owns an entire company and all I can think about is,” she finally lets out a breath before turning toward him again. He's hung on every word she says, “Why Sasha?”

He squints at her, “You still think I'm interested in your sister?” She nods, “Even after my speech about someone else?”

“You didn't tell me who it was. What was I supposed to think?”

“I-I… It seemed obvious, right? I wouldn't be telling you if it wasn't-”

And she's done listening because honestly it should have been obvious. He calls her almost every day. He offers to take her out whenever he gets a chance. And he's currently staring at her with an overly affectionate gaze.

“Dammit,” she curses and he just grins.

“You were my someone else, you know? But, um… you know, it means nothing unless you…” he motions toward her and she hates the way her heart twitches.

“Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Apparently. I wouldn't be here if I didn't.”

“This is true,” he scoots closer to her, “So, uh-” she puts a finger up to his lips.

“Anything you have to say the answer is yes. But for now,” she jumps up off his couch, “Show me these cooking skills you have.”

He grins while slipping his fingers between hers, “After you.”


End file.
